


Thomas Jefferson One-Shots

by QueenOfGabenath



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGabenath/pseuds/QueenOfGabenath
Summary: I will post my one shots related to Thomas Jefferson here
Kudos: 3





	Thomas Jefferson One-Shots

*2hrs after Hamilton dies*

“Thomas....I have some urgent news for you.”

Thomas was sitting at his desk, going through Hamilton’s financial plan. He looked up and saw James Madison standing at his doorway. He sighed, putting down the papers. He stood up and walked to the door, “Come in, have a seat.” 

Madison nodded and came into his office, sitting down in a chair. Thomas sat down back at his desk, “What’s the problem?” 

Madison was shaking. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Sure, he hated the guy, but this was just a shock. “It’s about Hamilton...”

Thomas groaned, “Good lord, what does he want now?” He suddenly noticed the way Madison was acting, “James, are you ok? What did he say to you? Is it about your clothes? Cause I gotta tell you I love that-“

“He’s dead Thomas.”

Thomas froze up, “W-what?” His eyes started to water and quickly started filling up with tears, “W-w-what?! This can’t be true...”

Madison nodded and sighed, “I’m so sorry Sir.”

Thomas went blank. All he could think of was that little man who was his enemy. He was....gone. He would never get to fight with him again. He would never get to insult him again. But most of all...he would never get to see him again. Then..everything went black.

“Thomas? Thomas? THOMAS?!” Thomas woke up on the ground, Madison nearly on top of him. James’ eyes were filled with tears and his face was filled with worry. “Are you ok Thomas?” Madison asked shakily, “Are you alright?”

Thomas shot up into Madison’s arms, pulling him into a hug, breaking down.

Madison was confused at first, but immediately hugged Jefferson back. “Shhh, it’s ok Thomas.” Thomas couldn’t handle it, “No it’s not! Hamilton is gone! This is not ok! I hate the guy but that doesn’t mean I wanted him dead! Who did this?!” 

Madison sighed, “It’ll be best if you don’t know.” Jefferson’s voice went deep, “Who. Did. This.” Madison sighed again, “Aaron Burr, sir.” Jefferson went pale, “W-w-what?! He did this?!” Madison nodded, “Yes, sir.” 

Things went black again.

*a few days later*

“Thomas...it’s time for the funeral.” Madison knocked gently on Thomas’ bedroom door. 

“Go away.” A voice growled from the other side. Jefferson had not left his room for days, and the only person allowed in was Madison. 

“Thomas, please. Hamilton would want you there.” 

“He wouldn’t and we both know that.” Thomas answered, “Just go without me.”

Madison sighed, “I’m not leaving without you Thomas. And you have to go, you’re scheduled to give a speech.” 

Thomas huffed, “Fine, but we leave straight after.”

Madison smiled, “Of course, sir.”

Jefferson came out of his room, and, unsurprisingly, was a mess. His hair was all tangled up, there were tears staining his face, and he just looked..off. 

Madison sighed, “How about we get you ready?” Thomas nodded slightly, allowing Madison into his room.

James looked around the room, trying to comprehend what a mess it was. There were empty bowls on Mac n cheese on the nightstand, dresser, and floor. His usual magenta coat was sprawled out on the floor, staring to form wrinkles. The place was trashed. 

Just as Madison was about to say something, Thomas shot him dagger eyes and said, “Don't judge me.” Madison sighed and picked up Jefferson’s coat, “I’ll smooth out the wrinkles while you go wash up.”

Jefferson nodded and went into the bathroom without saying a word.

*15 mins later*

Thomas exited the bathroom, looking normal once more. Madison smiled, “You look amazing.” James handed him his coat, and Jefferson took it with a sigh. He slipped it on and said, “Let’s go.” Madison sighed and followed him. The rest of the trip was quiet.

*At the funeral*

“Mr. Jefferson, I didn’t think you would come.” 

Jefferson walked up to Eliza and grabbed her hand, kissing it gently, “Of course I came. I wanted to pay my respects.” Eliza smiled, “Thank you. And I see you brought Madison with you.” 

Madison stepped up and kissed Elizas hand gently, “Actually, it’s more like I brought him-“ “Of course I brought him with me.” 

“Mr. Jefferson, it’s time.” Thomas sighed as he heard Angelica Schuyler calling him to the podium. He looked over at Madison and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can do this Thomas.”

Jefferson took a deep breath and walked up to the podium, taking his spot. “Hello everyone. I want to thank each and every one of you for coming today. You’re probably thinking, ‘Thomas Jefferson? Didn’t he hate Hamilton?’ And yes, I did. But that didn’t stop me from coming here today. We gather here to honor a lost friend, husband, and father. Hamilton’s legacy will live on in American History, and he will be known as one of the greatest heroes of our country. And I’ll give him this, his financial system is a work of genius, I couldn’t undo it if I tried. And, I tried. Not only will he help our country prosper, but without him, we wouldn’t have won the war against England. He is a true American hero, and will be missed. By me, not so much. But he will be missed. Thank you.”

Jefferson stepped down from the podium and the audience started to clap. Madison was waiting for him, “Great job Thomas.” Thomas sighed and gave him a light smile, “Yeah, let’s go home.” 

Madison nodded and excused them from the funeral, heading back to the White House with Thomas.

*A few days later, Monticello*

Thomas sat in his office, staring at the portrait in front of him. “God, I miss you. You never think that I would, but it turns out I do. I’m so sorry Alexander, I’m going to find Burr and make him pay for this. I promise. I guess this is ‘whatever the hell I do at Monticello.’”


End file.
